The objective of this proposal is to conduct broad studies of clinical effects of antineoplastic chemotherapeutic agents in children and adults who have malignant disease. These investigations will be performed according to the dictates of Phase I, II, III and ancillary protocols constructed by members and committees of the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group (SWCCSG) as well as locally-devised independent protocols. In some studies, chemotherapy will be combined with radiotherapy and/or surgery to determine whether such approaches will yield better tumor control or cure rates than would either therapeutic modality alone. Independent studies include the following: (1) efforts to improve the respone to chemotherapy - radiotherapy by varying the time interval between the administration of the two modalities, (2) use of tissue culture to detect sensitivity of individual tumors to chemotherapy and chemotherapy-radiotherapy combinations, and (3) efforts to develop biochemical parameters for tumor response, to allow rapid determination of a drug's efficacy. These studies will be presented for group consideration when appropriate. The adult studies are an integral part of the operations of the Division of Cancer Studies of the University of Virginia School of Medicine. The aim of this Division is to bring together all individuals in the School of Medicine involved in cancer research, teaching and patient care for the common good of the patients and investigators.